¿Quiso el Sol conquistar a la Luna?
by LiHo SaKuRaGi
Summary: Es la historia de un padre soltero que intenta sacar a su hija adelante, y es la historia de una mujer que busca alquilar una familia para firmar el mejor negocio de su vida.
1. Bienvenidos a mi mundo

**¿ QUISO EL SOL CONQUISTAR A LA LUNA? **

Este Fic va dedicado a todas las personas que me han apoyado en esta época de mi vida, que ha sido un poco dura o como dirían dos personas sacadas de telenovela, por eso he tratado de volver a retomar el curso de mi vida, y quiero escribir acerca de mis dos personajes favoritos Aoshi y Misao. Pero uno totalmente diferente.

Espero que les guste la historia. Esperare sus review.

Dedicado a todas las Kazukos.

Ojala y ellos fueran míos; pero especialmente Aoshi... jeje.

**Tokio – Japón **

**Noviembre 2003 **

Un hombre se acercaba corriendo al jardín de su hija; la llamada de su profesora lo había alertado; problemas, en su vida nunca faltaría el día en que su hija Aiko no hiciera de las suyas, y no faltaría el día en que el tuviera que dejar su trabajo temprano.

Se tropezó con cualquier persona que se le pasaba por el frente, estaba preocupado por su hija, ya era lo único que le quedaba después de la muerte repentina de su esposa, y tenia que proteger lo poco que le había quedado de tan corta relación.

Espero expectante mientras la directora entraba con su hija tomada de la mano, la niña no lo observaba, sabia que era una de sus bromas, pero esta se había pasado de limite.

-Señor shinomori, tome asiento por favor- le pedía la directora, mientras seguía observando de reojo a su hija que aún no levantaba el rostro.

- Muchas gracias... perdóneme por llegar tarde, sabe que me es un poco difícil salir a estas horas de mi trabajo- se excusaba mientras tomaba asiento.

- Señor Shinomori, no lo llamaría por algo sin importancia, pero esta ocasión lo amerita – miraba fijamente a su hija, que ahora jugaba con la yema de sus dedos aún sin alzar la vista a ninguno de los dos. – su hija – hablaba mas seriamente - accidentalmente empujo a uno de sus compañeritos de clase de un columpio, y para mala suerte del pequeño salio lesionado, hace poco me confirmaron que tiene una fractura en su mano, y eso señor, en esta institución no es permitido, por eso la junta directiva de la institución decidió tomar la determinación de expulsar a su hija Aiko de esta institución. – comentaba la directora mirando de nuevo la pequeña que seguía haciendo lo mismo después de varios minutos.

-Señora directora- preguntaba de manera asustada – no me puede hacer esto, usted misma sabe que es la única parte en donde puedo tenerla, ya que mi sueldo no me permite pagarle otro lugar, señora soy padre soltero y no puedo cuidarla – seguía sosteniéndole la mirada a la directora pero esta no presentaba ningún cambio

- Lo siento en verdad señor shinomori, pero la decisión esta tomada, a partir de mañana su hija no pertenece más ha esta institución.

Estaban recogiendo las pocas cosas que tenían dentro de su aula de clase para volver a salir, Aoshi observaba y escuchaba el silencio que jamás en su vida imagino que existía después del nacimiento de su hija, pero tenia que reconocer que ese silencio, era que Aiko reconocía su falta y no era capaz de darle la cara; bueno en algo se parecía a él.

Despídete, te esperare afuera – lo decía en un tono serio y seco a lo que su hija lo miro con amargura y dolor.

Esta bien, ya te alcanzo.

Toda su vida cambio desde hace dos años, su esposa Meiko falleció después de una penosa enfermedad, aún se culpaba por no estar mas tiempo con ella, pero su trabajo como profesor de diseño le exigía mucho de si, pero ahora su hija era lo único que le quedaba y eso era lo que iba a sacar adelante.

Papá- gritaba Aiko mientras los miraba a los ojos – perdóname – se acerco lentamente mientras su padre la abrazaba, y por medio de el le daba a entender que la perdonaba y que él seguiría estando con ella hasta el final de los días.

Tranquila mi pequeña, se que no fue tu intención

Lo siento papá – lo seguía abrazando – se que no pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas y mira lo que hice – no quiero que pierdas todo por mi papá

Aiko, sabes que tu eres lo mas importante para mi y no dejaría que te pasar algo y tu eres lo único importante para mi.

Aunque Aiko tuviera tan solo cinco años, ella comprendía todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar su papá con la muerte de su madre y quedar solo al cuidado suyo, pero a veces se arrepentía de ser como es, una niña bromista y egoísta que no piensa en el sufrimiento y sacrificio de su padre.

Como aún no era tiempo para salir de clases, Aoshi decidió llevar a su hija a su trabajo, la empresa _Ente entreteiment_ era su actual trabajo, era un diseñador de la masa de trabajadores que allí laboraban, su jefe era la dueña de la empresa Misao Makimachi, era una de las mujeres mas influyentes en el mundo del grafico y el diseño, en lo poco que la conocía dudaba que ella lo recordaba, veía una mujer firme en su trabajo fría y controladora, que buscaba en todo los aspectos, el éxito, aunque en su vida personal todo era diferente, ya que decían que un hombre no la soportaba por mas de 1 mes y eso que era mucho. Seguía su camino para llegar a su puesto de trabajo antes de que su mejor amigo se atravesará en su camino.

Aoshi, ¿como estas amigo como te fue? – saludaba Sanosuke a su mejor amigo

Te digo la verdad. Mal, sacaron a Aiko del jardín infantil, ahora no se que hacer con ella

Ese si que es un problema grave amigo, pero sabes que todas las cosas siempre tienen solución – siempre sonreía, y Aoshi sabía que siempre podría contar con él

Tío Sanosuke – llegaba corriendo Aiko para quedar abrazada al mejor amigo de su padre

Hola mi pequeña como has estado – pasaba su manos para quitar esos mechones de cabello que impedían ver esos lindos ojos verdosos iguales a los de su madre.

Muy bien tío, me alegro de verte.

Lo mismo digo pequeña – Aoshi - decía Sanosuke mientras tomaba a Aiko entre sus brazos – Kenshin necesita verte, parece que tiene un trabajo extra para ti.

Esta bien iré en seguida, pero por favor no le des demasiados dulces sabes como se pone de inquieta después de ingerir demasiado dulce.

No hay problema capitán

Veía como su mejor amigo se retiraba con su hija en sus brazos, aunque ya también fuera padre de dos niñas, seguía guardándole ese apreciable amor por su pequeña, Megumi debía ser una mujer muy feliz al haberse casado con un hombre tan especial. Si fuera mujer Aoshi no hubiera perdido la oportunidad, mientras se reía para sus adentros seguía su camino, llegó a la oficina de su supervisor y su otro mejor amigo Kenshin Himura, ese hombre fue la persona que lo ayudo para encontrar trabajo en esa empresa y se lo agradecía de todo corazón, ya que no sabría como sería su vida después de ser despido de esa escuela y con una obligación para con su hija.

Aoshi te estaba esperando – saludaba a su amigo estrechándole la mano – como te fue en la escuela de Aiko.

Mal – contestaba mientras tomaba asiente frente al puesto de su jefe y amigo.

¿Le paso algo malo a Aiko?

No, agradezco eso pero la expulsaron por golpear a uno de sus compañeros.

No lo puedo creer, pensé que sus bromas eran inofensivas, pero ya están tocando fondo.

Muy cierto – contestaba preocupadamente Aoshi mientras miraba de nuevo a su amigo- creo que extraña a su madre.

Puede ser, pero eso ya no tiene reversa Aoshi, debes seguir con tu vida ¿no has pensado en darle a Aiko una mamá? – era la primera vez que tocaban ese tema después de la muerte de su esposa, pero para Aoshi ese tema en su corazón aún tenia espinas.

Si lo he pensado, pero no quiero volverme a enamorar y que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo kenshin, tengo miedo de que las cosas no salgan como son y que eso no le agrade a Aiko.

Pero piénsalo Aoshi, ella aún es pequeña y no te va a recriminar por querer estar con alguien que verdaderamente ames.

No se si verdaderamente amare a alguien como ame a Meiko – esa fue la frase que cerró la conversación, pero de algo si estaba seguro Kenshin, su mejor amigo no tenía del todo la idea descartada.

Ahora si las cosas de trabajo, Aoshi – decía kenshin sacando una carpeta – La señorita Misao me recomendó este trabajo con mi vida, que seleccionara a la mejor gente que tengo para realizarlo, ya que este sellara por completo el poderío de _Ente entreteiment_ .

Y de que se trata – miraba intrigado Aoshi el contenido de la carpeta

Es un contrato que próximamente firmará la señorita makimachi con uno de los mas importantes diseñadores de modas del mundo.

¿De verdad?- decía embelesado Aoshi por las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

Si, es por eso que debemos empezar a trabajar Aoshi, y así tu podrás dar a relucir tus dotes de diseñador y ser un poco reconocido. – decía muy entusiasmado Kenshin al ver el rostro alegre de Aoshi

Voy a poner todo mi empeño en ello

Lo se, por eso quiero que trabajes también con Sanosuke será un buen apoyo.

Entendido jefe – decía saliendo de la oficina.

Sabía que ese sería el proyecto que lo sacaría del apuro en que se encontraba. Y lo daría conocer como uno de los mejores diseñadores del Japón.

Espero que disfruten este fic, va dedicado a todas las kazukos, especialmente a nuki Y Ghia y la nesaan Kaeri las quiero mucho.

LiHo SaKuRaGuI


	2. Decisiones precipitadas

**¿ QUISO EL SOL CONQUISTAR A LA LUNA? **

Este fic va dedicado para las personas que me han enviado sus review, muchas gracias por leerme, espero que lo sigan leyendo y dejando sus comentarios muchas gracias.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao Makimachi era el tipo de mujer con el que cualquier hombre sueña, rica, inteligente y hermosa. Pero siempre en sus relaciones triunfaba mas su dinero que su belleza e inteligencia, por eso decidió triunfar en su trabajo y dejar su vida personal fuera de ella. Y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que su empresa _Ente entreteiment_ saliera adelante, el adinerado diseñador de modas Hiko Seijuro era el nuevo contrato, que de seguro la mostraría como una de las empresarias mas influyentes de Japón.

Pero este no era su único problema, según su asistente personal y mejor amigo Soujiro zeta le daba a ver las cosas un poco mas complicadas

Tienes que creerme Misao te estoy hablando en serio – le reclamaba el joven que se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí – renegaba para su adentros mientras golpeaba la mesa.

Tienes que aparentar delante del señor Hiko, ser una persona dedicada a su familia, a sus hijos y a su esposo

Pero de donde demonios voy a sacarme un esposo y un hijo en menos de 48 horas cuando llegué a mi "CASA" – recalcaba esta palabra – pues gracias a su asistente el señor se quedaría en la suya

Pues...

Lo ves Soujiro de donde me sacare a un esposo... bueno ese no es tan difícil, pero en donde demonios me sacara un hijo. Y ese si se demora nueve meses – decía de manera sarcástica al acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de su asistente personal

¿ y que tal si alquilamos a un padre soltero para dicho trabajo? – cuestionaba Soujiro mientras vía el rostro animado de Misao

¿Lo puedes hacer antes de 48 horas? - preguntaba ahora de forma animada

Esta hecho jefa.

Espera - le decía Misao antes de que saliera de su oficina – quiero que me llames a Himura y me presenten a los diseñadores que trabajaran en este proyecto

Como ordenes

Gracias te debo una

No mejor estamos a paz- sonreía el joven mientras salía de su oficina.

Ahora si tenia motivos para trabajar alegremente, tenía en sus manos el mejor proyecto de diseño que ninguna persona relacionada con este medio se imaginaba, o con el que simplemente soñaban, Aoshi Shinomori por fin tenia una buena razón para hacer bien su trabajo después de tantos años.

Su oficina era un poco pequeña en comparación con las demás pero tenia todo lo necesario para desempeñarse como uno de los mejores dentro de la empresa, su amigo Sanosuke se encontraba sentado en la mesa de dibujo mientras bosquejaba la nueva imagen de la colección infantil que el señor Hiko Seijuro pensaba sacar para navidad, mientras que el buscaba entre su creativa mente el logo perfecto para la campaña publicitaria , pero no solo pensaba en eso, si no que observaba como su hija se entretenía dibujando los edificios que se veían desde la ventana de su oficina, pero fue Kenshin el que lo saco de sus divagaciones.

Ehhh muchachos – los llamaba Kenshin desde la puerta medio abierta – La señorita Misao nos necesita para hablar acerca del proyecto, nos espera en su oficina dentro de cinco minutos – hablaba mientras observaba el reloj

Vamos para allá – decía Sanosuke dejando su lápiz en la mesa y tomando el saco de la silla.

Pero y que hago con Aiko – preguntaba Aoshi a sus amigos mientras veía como su hija de ponía de pie y lo observaba.

Pues llévala contigo, se que Aiko se portara bien ¿verdad?

Si tío.

Esta bien – contesto Aoshi, mientras le pasaba a su hija un lápiz y un cuaderno para que se entretuviera mientras estaba reunido con su jefa.

La sala de reuniones de esa empresa dejaba descrestados a más de uno, y especialmente a Aiko, que jamás en su vida había observado una sala en donde en lugar de paredes, eran vidrios que dejaban ver la cuidad en todo su esplendor. Aoshi miraba la cara de sorpresa que reflejaba su hija al mirar la sala de reuniones, lo mismo le paso a él cuando la vio por primera vez.

Buenas tardes caballeros – saludo amablemente Misao mientras era seguida por su asistente Soujiro.

Buenas tardes señorita Misao – contestaron los tres al unísono mientras tomaban asiento

Ahórrense el señorita, por favor llámenme Misao- decía de manera dulce a los que los tres contestaron con una sonrisa.

¿Y la señorita que los acompaña es? – preguntó Soujiro , ya que Misao se encontraba concentrada leyendo unos documentos.

Mi hija Aiko, señor Soujiro – contesto con orgullo Aoshi

Mucho gusto Aiko – le extendió la mano a la pequeña que con mucha alegría recibió.

Mucho gusto.

¿Y no deberías estar en el Colegio Aiko? – preguntó Soujiro con una sonrisa en su rostro

Es que me expulsaron hoy – soltó la pequeña de golpe algo que provoco en los tres mayores especialmente en su padre un gran sonrojo.

Espero que no haya sido nada grave señor shinomori – cuestionó soujiro al ver su cara.

No muchas gracias por preocuparse – contesto de manera asustada Aoshi.

No hay de que. Si quieren la puedo llevar a mi oficina esta aquí al lado mientras terminan la reunión – decía Soujiro mientras Aiko miraba con carita de buena a su padre, forzándolo a contestar positivamente.

Esta bien, pero si empieza a darle problemas avíseme por favor

Esta bien, vamos pequeña – la tomo de la mano y la saco de la oficina.

Misao seguía embelesada leyendo el archivo que le acababa de pasar su asistente, la idea general del proyecto le parecía excelente, pero era mejor escucharla en boca de sus creadores.

Me ha parecido excelente su idea – hablaba Misao mirando a los 3 hombres que se encontraban a su frente que llevaban mas de 10 minutos esperándola.

Muchas gracias – contestaba cortésmente Kenshin

Tengo puestas mis esperanzas en este proyecto – hablaba Misao mientras observaba especialmente al hombre del medio- espero tener un avance de el dentro de 2 días, cuando llegué el señor Hiko a esta empresa.

Si señora – contestaron los tres al unísono.

Espera – pregunto de improvisto Misao poniéndose de píe – ¿cómo te llamas jamás te había visto? – miraba fijamente a Aoshi.

Mucho gusto – estirando su mano hacia la de ella – Aoshi Shinomori

El gusto es mío señor Shinomori

Por favor ahórrate el señor – reía jocosamente mientras observaba el bello rostro de su jefa.

Esta bien – decía Misao quitando lentamente su mano de la de él – si necesitan algo, las puertas de mi oficina están abierta.

Muchas gracias señori... – perdón Misao –sonrió mientras la veía salir de la sala de juntas.

Parece que le has llamado la atención casanova- codeaba Sanosuke a Aoshi que aún observaba fijamente la puerta

Cállate de una buena vez y no te andes inventado cuentos en donde no los hay

Eso a mi no me lo parece

Déjalo ya Sanosuke – interrumpió Kenshin al ver que Aoshi se dirigía a la oficina del asistente de Misao.

¿ puedo pasar?- preguntó Aoshi al ver a su hija pintar divertidamente con ayuda de Soujiro en el suelo de su oficina .

Claro adelante – se levantó mientras la pequeña Aiko seguía dibujando alegremente.

Espero que no le haya dado ningún problema señor Soujiro

Para nada señor Shinomori

Papá mira que lindo dibujo me ha ayudado a hacer el señor Soujiro – le mostraba alegremente su nueva obra de arte.

Si hija esta divino – pasaba tiernamente su mano por la cabeza.

Lamento lo de su esposa – dijo de improvisto Soujiro – perdóneme pero su hija me lo dijo mientras dibujaba, espero no incomodarlo – preguntaba de manera seria

No hay problema, eso es algo que es pasado y ahora busco lo mejor para mi hija- contestó de manera franca, ya que le pareció que Soujiro era una buena persona.

Es cierto, y si necesita ayuda con su hija mientras que le busca un lugar para su cuidado, con mucho gusto la cuidare por usted, no tengo tanto problema en cuidarla en este momento tanto como usted.

Muchas gracias lo tendré en cuenta – se despidió mientras veía como Aiko le regalaba su dibujo a su ahora nuevo amigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste este cap, esperaba subirlo antes pero la conexion que tengo ahora en mi casa es un poco mala,ademas que la pagina a veces me presenta problemas, mcuhas gracias , espero sus review.


End file.
